The invention relates to a method for operating a virtual reality system and a virtual reality system.
A virtual reality system is a system by which a virtual reality can be displayed. The virtual reality system comprises in particular so-called virtual reality glasses, being a certain form of a so-called head-mounted display, i.e. a visual output device that can be worn on the head. It presents images on a display screen close to the eyes or projects them directly onto the retina. In this case a pair of virtual reality glasses additionally comprises sensors for motion detection of the head. This enables the display of the calculated graphics to be adapted to the movements of the wearer of the glasses. As a result of the physical proximity, the displayed image areas of the head-mounted display are effectively significantly larger than the free-standing display screens and in extreme cases even cover the entire field of view of the user. Because the display follows all head movements of the wearer as a result of the head mounting, the wearer has the sensation of moving directly in a landscape generated by a computer.
A virtual reality can thus be displayed by such virtual reality glasses, wherein the display of and at the same time the perception of reality in its physical characteristics in an interactive virtual environment generated by computer in real time are usually referred to as a virtual reality.
Such a virtual reality system can for example be used for the marketing of motor vehicles, in order to represent a motor vehicle virtually by the virtual reality glasses. In particular, in the case of such an application there is a challenge that the wearer of the virtual reality glasses is played very high quality sound by suitable headphones on the one hand and at the same time should be able to comprehend information from a salesperson and/or other associates and to follow their conversations.
The wearer of the virtual reality glasses can for example move around a virtual object, for example a motor vehicle, within a displayed virtual environment. A particular challenge in this connection is to play the spoken utterings of people in the surroundings of the wearer of the virtual reality glasses by said headphones so that the wearer of the virtual reality glasses is not confused.